Our First Kiss
by LazyShadow90
Summary: Garfield explains to his kids how he met their mother, Raven. Not how he actually met her for the first time, but how he discovered the real Raven and how they fell in love. After Tokyo, BBXRAE and some ROBXSTAR. COMPLETE
1. Going East

****It's my first fanfic so be gentle, I would love some advice and even criticism if you have any.  
><strong>**

**Paine, Murdoc and Lilith are characters created by Pizet (deviantart), I only picked them because I really liked them (also, this way, I don't have to describe them, you can just check her deviant art profile and see them yourselves).**

*BLAM* the door slammed as Raven left the house with an angry expression and flew far away. Garfield just stayed on the couch, looking at the floor. "Damm it, Raven…" he thought to himself. Almost immediately later, Murdoc came back from school. He was carrying his backpack and was listening music. When he closed the door and saw his father depressed on the couch, he took off his headphones, put his backpack on the ground and sat next to him.

"I just saw Mom. What happened?" he said.

"Nothing, nothing… she just went for a walk…" said Garfield with a really fake smile.

"Mom and Dad had an argument." said Paine as she entered the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

Garfield's expression changed to a "oops they caught me". Murdoc looked at his Dad to see if it was true… it was.

"But Mom and you never fight, what happened?" Murdoc asked.

Garfield didn't know what to say. "Well… I-… you see…"

"Yeah Dad, tell us what happened." Said Paine sarcastically and with a grin on her face. She sat next to him.

"Well…" he still didn't know what to say, but thank God someone interrupted him.

"Daddy?" said Lilith, who had just entered the living room with her pajamas on. "I heard yelling"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lilith, but everything is fine now, go and finish your nap, come on." He told her as they walked to her room.

When he came back to the living room, both Murdoc and Paine were waiting for him.

"Well?" asked Paine.

He sat on the couch and sighed. He closed his eyes and eventually said: "Your mom and I… we sort of had a fight"

"Duh, but why? What did she do?" asked Murdoc.

"What do you mean "she"? It was probably Dad's fault. He must have gone too far with one of his stupid jokes" replied Paine.

Garfield didn't know what to say.

"It probably wasn't that bad, it was probably Mom that always gets too serious about everything. She's always ordering and telling us what to do all the time. She has no sense of humor."

"Hey, don't talk about your mother like that" said Garfield. "Besides, you guys are lucky, she used to be a lot worse" he couldn't believe he had just said that, there was a pause for a few seconds.

"Dad… if you and Mom were so different, how did you even hook up? Let alone married!" asked Murdoc.

Garfield saw this as an opportunity to shift the conversation to another direction; hopefully they would forget about the argument and not ask him any more about it. "Well, your Mom and I had always had our ups and downs… mostly downs, but I think things changed after our first kiss."

This really caught the kids' attention. "Why? What happened?" Paine asked with a monotone voice, like she really wasn't interested, but in truth she was interested. She was clearly Raven's daughter.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you don't say a word to your mother" they both nodded. "Okay, after our trip to Tokyo things had really calmed down in Jump city. Two moths had passed and the city had only suffered a few robberies that the police handled with no problem. So, I was starting to get bored…"

* * *

><p>"Aaaawww dude! I'm soooooo bored" said Beast Boy. "We haven't had a decent villain here in months, but Robin still doesn't let us go on vacation"<p>

"Beast Boy, it's been less than two months since we came back from Tokyo, and you already want to leave again?" asked Raven.

"I gotta agree with the green dude on this one" said Cyborg. "We're obviously not needed right now in Jump City and while we die of boredom, Robin and Starfire are in their room constantly doing…"

* * *

><p>"HOMEWORK!" said Garfield very quickly. "They were always in their room doing… homework, Robin had started going to school, yeah… that's right"<p>

Garfield didn't want to tell his children that Robin and Starfire were having sex already at that age; however it didn't fool neither of them. "In fact, ever since Robin had started _studying_ he had become a less strict leader. So much so that we actually convinced him to let the three of us go to visit Titans East for a week or two, and if anything happened he would contact us."

* * *

><p>"Aaaahh yeaaahh, were going to visit Titans East" said Cyborg while driven the T-car.<p>

"This is gonna be sweet, I can't wait to see Aqualad and Mas y Menos." said Beast Boy, who finally seemed happy, unlike Raven. "What about you, Raven? Aren't you excited?"

"Yay, I'm head over heels" said sarcastically Raven.

"Wow, that's weird, Raven doesn't like doing stuff, what's next? She doesn't like having fun either?" said Beast Boy, also very sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" said angrily Raven. She hated anytime that Beast Boy would say that, he didn't understand that she wanted to let her feelings out (laugh, cry, scream…) but she could lose control of her powers and not only would that make her useless as a superhero, it could make her dangerous. However, Raven wouldn't change much even if she could let her feelings out, she was used to being sarcastic and not really open to others, but in occasions, like this one (vacation, free time…) she would like to open up a little more.

"Why are you coming if you obviously don't want to?" asked Beast Boy.

"Okay: 1) I like Titans East; they're my friends as well. 2) I wasn't going to stay there with Robin and Starfire constantly doing… homework. And 3) I'll do whatever I want, Beast Boy" Raven responded with an angry voice.

"Oh no you don't" said Cyborg as he slammed on the brakes. "You are not acting like this when we get there, we are guests and we are gonna act as good ones too. We are gonna be polite" he said while looking at Beast Boy. "And we're going to have fun" he looked at Raven. "If anybody has a problem with that they can leave the T-car right now" Neither said anything. "Good."

There was a small pause and then Beast Boy whispered to Raven: "He just wants to impress Bumblebee." Raven thought that was funny, but she kept it to herself.

"I HEARD THAT!" screamed Cyborg. "Bumblebee and me are just friends, got it?"

* * *

><p>"A few months later they started going out. As you already know, they've been married for 20 years now" said Garfield.<p>

* * *

><p>It took them a few more hours to get there, but once they were there, they were all waiting for them: Mas y Menos and Aqualad. "Mas, Menos, Aqualad, how's it going dudes?" asked Beast Boy. Bumblebee "Cyborg, how was traffic?" she asked. "With the T-Car? Piece of cake." And Speedy.<p>

It was already dark out but they had prepared a barbecue on top of the tower with lights, tables, a fryer... They had dinner and started telling stories. Beast Boy and Raven were with Mas y Menos, Speedy and Aqualad as Beast Boy explained the story of how he "single handedly" defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Mas did not like that because he was part of the team that had helped him. "Increible, señor Beast Boy" said Menos, the only one who actually believed him. Cyborg was with Bumblebee catching up. He explained their trip to Tokyo and how things had calmed down in Jump City.

After a while they all went down to the living room and watched a horror movie. Beast Boy and Mas y Menos kept screaming like girls every time something happened. When the movie ended:

"Well I think it's time to go to bed guys." said BumbleBee. "Cyborg, your room is the same one you had when you were part of the team, the one next to Speedy's. Raven or Beast Boy, one of the two will have to sleep on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch" said Beast Boy.

"You don't have to Beast Boy, I can sleep on the couch if you don't want to." said Raven surprised that Beast Boy was being so nice.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm used to sleeping on a couch, you go ahead."

And they all did. It took most of them a few minutes to fall asleep as they were still scared because of the movie.

The next morning, Raven was the first to wake up; she always was the first one to wake up. By meditating she "recharged" more energy than others and needed less time to sleep, but for her this was perfect: there was still at least an hour 'til everybody woke up, she could meditate with nobody bothering her as she saw the sunrise. And so she went to the roof, where there were still the tables and chairs from yesterday, and started to meditate. An hour and half later:

"I knew I would find you here" said Beast Boy who had just arrived at the roof.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Raven

"Well, it's breakfast time and I was wondering if you would join us."

"I'm meditating, Beast Boy. I'll go down later."

"You know… They have sort of a ritual here." Said Beast Boy, Raven opened her eyes with curiosity. "They all have breakfast, lunch and dinner, together at the same time. I don't know about you but, if I were them and you didn't show up I would think you were a lousy guest" Cyborg's sentence while heading here started to echo in Raven's mind _we're going to be good and polite guests. _

"Find… I'll go." said Raven. So both Beast and Raven headed towards the living room. Once they got there, Raven was surprised to see only Aqualad and Cyborg having breakfast, he had tricked her. "Dammit Beast Boy…"

However, a few minutes later, BumbleBee, Speedy and Mas y Menos would also show up and join them for breakfast. They had a fun time playing a guessing game where each team had to figure out who gave the final blow to which enemy "The first time we fought Dr. Light." "Easy, Raven" "Correct". Despite her team losing, Raven was actually having fun, not that she would admit it, but she was starting to relax more and more and, as time passed, she wanted to do more stuff.

"Okay gang, volleyball time!" said BumbleBee.

"What's_ volleyball time_?" asked Raven

"Cyborg told us that occasionally you guys play volleyball on the roof, so we tried it and…"said Speedy before he was interrupted.

"Nos encanta, nos lo pasamos tan bien, es muy divertido señora Raven" said both Mas y Menos, even though Raven had no clue what they said.

"What they mean is that we really enjoy it and we play almost every morning now." Said Aqualad

_Did Cyborg also tell you that I never play? _She thought to herself.

"Well, you're not gonna like it so much after we've BEATEN you!" Said Cyborg

They all went to the roof and even though she didn't want to play, they all insisted so much that she basically had no choice.

"Come on Raven, if you don't play we'll only be seven and one team will have an advantage." Said Beast Boy.

"Fine… I'll play, as long as I'm not on the same team as Beast Boy." Said Raven. Beast Boy was "kinda" happy.

The teams were: 1) Beast Boy, Cyborg, Mas and Speedy. 2) BumbleBee, Raven, Menos and Aqualad. Aqualad and BumbleBee were the two best players, by far. Cyborg and Speedy were pretty good and Mas y Menos and Beast Boy were decent, Raven did what she could.

At first, they were all being really competitive. They were giving their all and the match was really even. However, as the time passed they started taking it less and less serious: Beast Boy would transform in to different animals so he could reach the ball, BumbleBee would fly if she needed too. Raven was having a LOT of fun while playing but, again, she would never say it (in fact, she kept saying "are we done?" so it would seem she was bored).

One of the plays went really softly towards Beast Boy. "I got it, I got it" he said, but he hit it so bad that the ball accidentally hit his own forehead and made him fall on his butt. Everybody laughed and Beast Boy felt humiliated. And I mean EVERYBODY laughed, even Raven! In fact, everybody but Raven, stopped laughing because they couldn't believe what they were seeing: Raven laughing!

Beast Boy didn't feel so humiliated now. In fact, he loved the scene, Raven was laughing like he had never seen her and he blamed himself for it. Raven did have a really special smile…

However, everybody, even Beast Boy, stopped thinking about Raven's laughter when suddenly a black energy (Raven's powers) appeared out of nowhere and went straight through the left part of the tower, cutting the top-left part of the "T" and three rooms in the process (the black energy passed only a few inches from Beast Boy).

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Mas and Speedy were falling with part of the building and were heading towards some really sharp rocks. Raven wasn't laughing anymore.

**I know it's a bit long but hopefully only the first chapter is going to be this long.**


	2. Please don't go!

**Chapter 2 is here!**

As part of the "T" was falling, so were half of our heroes. Menos cried "MAS!" as he went towards the edge, Aqualad followed. BumbleBee reacted fast and jumped like she was diving head first in a swimming pool, Raven went to look over the edge but couldn't say or do anything. Beast Boy reacted fast and turned in to a pterodactyl, but he kept going down to see if he could catch one of his companions. Speedy also reacted fast: "Mas, hold on to me" he said as he pulled an arrow with a rope attached to it and managed to hit the side of the building; and BumbleBee managed to grab Cyborg.

While Beast Boy went towards Mas and Speedy, the part that Raven had broken was still falling and was going to hit the ground, really close from the tower and ship.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said Raven as hard and loud as she could, but nothing happened. It was no use, her powers had, at least momentarily, disappeared. The part of the building finally hit ground; it broke in to hundreds of pieces and made several damages to the ship and the base of the tower.

Everybody looked down amazed of what just happened; they all went down to see how much damage had been done.

"I'm so sorry guys." Raven said as soon as they got down and saw all the ruins.

"Don't worry Raven, it was an accident and nobody got hurt." BumbleBee tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and besides with a little of hard work we can fix it." Said Cyborg. "But everybody has to help."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help. My powers are gone, I'm useless right now." Said Raven trying to hide her sadness. "I'm going back to Jump City and see if I can meditate and get my powers back."

"Couldn't you just meditate here?" Asked Speedy.

"I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to focus enough if I stay here." She said while giving an angry glare at Beast Boy. "I'll be back tomorrow to help and then I'll leave again." And so she left walking towards the tower, she wanted to pick up a few things before she left. On her way out she bumped in to Beast Boy and Cyborg, the tension was unbearable.

"Raven, you don't have to go, it wasn't your fault." Said Cyborg but got no reaction. "Besides, how are you going back to Jump City if you can't use your powers?" Beast Boy seemed nervous. For some reason, Beast Boy thought that Raven blamed him for what had happened, and she did.

Raven was just going to ignore them, but in the end she said: "I think I can still fly and if I can't I'll take the train."

The uncomfortable silence reappeared, this time even worse than before…

"So… what a laugh, huh? I know I always say that laughing can't hurt anybody but…" Said Beast Boy and almost immediately realized that that wasn't funny.

"You think this is some kinda joke, Beast Boy? Why do you keep trying to make me laugh?" Said very angrily Raven, Beast Boy had managed to make her react.

"Raven…" Said Beast Boy trying to explain himself.

"My powers could have hit Cyborg or Mas or YOU, if it cut a whole floor of a tower, what do you think it would've done to any of you?" Beast Boy didn't know what to say.

"Raven, relax, it was an accident" Said Cyborg, but Raven ignored him

"You know perfectly that I can't show my feelings, I can't let them out. But you keep insisting and you make me feel guilty anytime I'm not doing something you think is fun." Beast Boy still didn't know what to say. "I'm only gonna say this once more, I can't let out my emotions, I-" She was cut off by Beast Boy.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed.

"No?" Both Raven and Cyborg asked in shock.

"No, I've had it. You say you can't show any emotions, yet since we've met you've mostly shown angriness, bitterness and sometimes even hatred towards me!" Raven had rarely seen Beast Boy like this. "You obviously CAN show SOME emotion, why not let that emotion be happiness?" Said Beast Boy, waiting for an answer. Raven changed her expression again to serious and said:

"Either you act differently with me and accept that I CAN'T let my emotions out, or I'm out of the Teen Titans." Both Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped, Beast Boy in particular felt like he had just been punched on the stomach. "Good-Bye." And with that she left flying towards Titans Tower.

As the time passed Beast Boy felt like crap, it was lunch time but he didn't feel like eating anything. After thinking it through, he told them he was gonna go to Titans Tower and talk with her. Cyborg told him to wait until tomorrow when she came back, but Beast Boy had to go talk to her as soon as possible.

He left soon after lunch but didn't get to the tower until sunset. He had made a decision and, even though it was killing him inside, there was no turning back. There he saw Raven on the roof who was meditating. Beast Boy landed on the roof and before he could say anything Raven said: "What do you want Beast Boy? I don't feel like talking."

"You don't have to talk, Raven. I only came here to tell you and the rest that I'm leaving the Teen Titans." Raven's eyes opened, she felt a punch on the stomach even harder than Beast Boy had felt before.

"Don't be an idiot Beast Boy, I told you to just stop trying to make me laugh and stuff." She said with a normal voice trying to hide her surprise.

"I know, but I can't change who I am Raven."

"Yet you're always trying to make me change."

"No, I'm always trying to make you be yourself."

There was a long silence until Raven said: "I said that I would leave, not you."

"Are you kidding me? You are the most powerful of the five of us, you can't leave. This team needs you way more than they need me." This only made Raven feel even worse. He headed towards the door but before he left he added one more thing: "You asked me before why I'm always trying to make you smile. From the day we met I knew your smile was special. Since that day we've had hundreds of fights, discussions and disagreements and you've probably only smiled six maybe seven times… but those fights were worth it for those six or seven smiles… AND a hug." He said smiling. Raven wanted to say something like _Wait, Beast Boy! _But he had closed the door before she could.

He went down the stairs to his room and he packed all his stuff in to two suitcases. He went to say goodbye to Robin and Starfire, who didn't agree with Beast Boy's decision (especially Starfire), but in the end had no choice but to accept it.

He went down to the rocks with both suitcases and headed to the motorboat they had for emergencies. He looked at the tower one last time and looked at the roof to see if Raven was still there. She wasn't, even if she was it was too dark now to see anyway. He threw both his suitcases on the boat.

"You really are _that_ stupid." Said a voice that was coming from behind him, it was Raven. She was floating only slightly above the ground, with her hood on and her face looking down. It was impossible to see her expression. "You're really going to abandon your friends, your life… because me?" He didn't say anything. "You really are stupid." This time there was sadness in her words.

He turned around and tried to put his right leg on the boat, but something didn't let him. It was Raven's powers, she was holding Beast Boy's ankle. But it was a really weak grip, almost like she couldn't quite control her powers yet. He had no trouble getting rid of its grip. She tried stopping him again, this time with her powers around Beast Boy's hip. He transformed in to a snake and slide out of it. But when he transformed in to a human again, something was holding his hip again, but it wasn't Raven's powers, it was Raven's arms. She was holding him as hard as she could.

Beast Boy turned around to confirm that this was real, as he couldn't believe it. It was Raven alright, she was looking away from him so he wouldn't see her crying, but it was obvious that she was.

"Please don't go Beast Boy, please don't go…" she whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Beast Boy didn't know how to react, he had never seen her cry like this. He just stood still, looking at her. "Don't go…" She said it louder this time, her arms weren't restraining him anymore, they were hugging him and he gave the hug back.

* * *

><p>"And they looked in to each other's eyes and kissed for the first time. Awww dad, that's so sweet." Said Paine as she finished the story for her father.<p>

"Kiss? Oh no no, that wasn't when we first kissed." Added Garfield

"What?" They both yelled.

"Yeah, she was so sad that her powers broke the boat and a few rocks. So, I changed the subject and the next day we left to Titans East Tower, helped them fix the tower and spend a couple more days playing volleyball and just goofing around."

"But you said you were going to tell us about when you and mom first kissed!" Said Murdoc

"I'm leading up to that. But kids, you had to know that your mom wasn't always so strict… she used to be EVEN MORE." Said Garfield, Murdoc laughed but Paine rolled her eyes. "But more importantly, because of this incident your mother and I found out our friendship was _special_. I mean, we knew it wasn't a normal friendship but since that day we had different opinions of each other."

"So are you gonna tell us now when did you and mom kissed?" asked Paine.

"Now? No, I have to wake up Lilith and you two have to do your homework. After dinner, if your mom hasn't killed me yet, I'll continue the story." And with that said, Garfield headed towards Lilith room while Paine and Murdoc went to their respected rooms with a clear disappointed expression on their faces.


	3. Nothing good happens before 8 AM

**I wasn't going to start writing this one so soon, but I've received so many great reviews that I couldn't resist. Seriously your reviews so far are all incredibly positive and they're inspiring me to keep making these stories. You guys are awesome!**

As Garfield finished reading Lilith's bed time story, he looked at her sleeping. Garfield had a soft spot for Lilith, if Paine was clearly Raven's daughter, Lilith was clearly Garfield's. He finally left her room as silently as possible and closed the door as soft as he could. He turned around and there were Paine and Murdoc sitting on the couch staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You told us you were gonna continue the story after dinner." Answered Murdoc. "If you were still alive, which you are." Raven hadn't come back yet and it was starting to get dark, Garfield even saw a few clouds coming. This wasn't normal for her, she must still be pissed.

"Oh, right." He said, trying to forget the ways Raven would kill him when she got back. "Well, remember how I said we hadn't had any decent villains since Tokyo?" They both nodded. "Mambo Jumbo decided to ruin the peace and quiet we had had for so long now, and it took us WAY more than we expected. You could really tell we hadn't been doing much these lasts days. However, eventually, we defeated him but I ended up SO exhausted that as soon as I got home I went straight to bed even though it was only 8:00 PM. And kids, when you go early to sleep, you're bound to get up early too."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had slept most of the night on the floor, he moved a lot whenever he was sleeping (or awake for that matter). He got up as he wasn't feeling sleepy anymore, although he felt like he hadn't slept at all (if that makes any sense). He looked at the alarm clock: "6:00 AM? Why am I awake this early?" But there was nothing to be done, Beast Boy couldn't sleep anymore. So he went to the living room, grabbed a bowl of cereals with soy milk and turned on the TV.<p>

"Kids, have you ever watched TV at 6 AM?" They both shook their heads. "Well, you ain't missing a thing." They laughed. "No, really, NOTHING."

Beast Boy was feeling pretty desperate: "Man, Cyborg isn't programmed to wake up until 8:00 AM. What am I suppose to do until then?" He thought to himself. And almost immediately, he heard the doors open. He turned around with plenty of hope that it could be Cyborg but saw that it was, in fact, Raven. She was reading a book, but she stopped as soon as she saw Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing awake already?"

Beast Boy and Raven hadn't really talked about what happened a week back or what they thought of each other since. Raven had mostly ignored whatever conclusion she could have had from that night, she knew how to focus on other stuff. Basically she ignored it. But Beast Boy hadn't, Beast Boy always knew his relationship with Raven was different, but after that night… he wasn't in love, but he started to notice her in a different way.

"Well, I went early to sleep yesterday and now I can't sleep anymore." He said as she put her book down and prepared herself a cup of herbal tea.

Since that night Beast Boy had learned to give her more space and let her decide when to show her feelings. Well that, and he didn't really know how to act in front of her after what happened.

"Okay well, have fun." She said as she turned around with her cup of tea.

"No, wait…"

"What, what is it?"

Beast Boy was desperate for anything that would avoid boredom. And desperate times call for desperate measures. "Um… Raven, would you like… I don't know, to do something together?" Asked very nervously Beast Boy. "I mean, Cyborg isn't going to wake up for another two hours and I thought we could kill some time until then."

"Beast Boy… I don't really like to do much, let alone stuff you like." Raven said. Those words felt like daggers.

"That's okay; we can do something you like." He didn't seem too convinced.

"Really? Okay, well I like reading, meditating and an occasional game of chess. Do you know how to play chess?" He shook his head. "Have you ever meditated?" He shook his head again. "Good-Bye Beast Boy."

And this time she left before Beast Boy could think of anything to say. He felt like his last chance to avoid boredom had just left the room, but he saw on the kitchen counter Raven's book, she had forgotten to grab it.

Raven went to her room with her cup of tea and meditated for a good thirty minutes. She decided to read a bit and later she would continue meditating, but she couldn't find her book. She searched her room for a few minutes and then thought that she might have left it on the kitchen counter when she went for her tea. She left her room and went straight to the living room, there she saw Beast Boy who was reading her book on the couch. He screamed like a little girl when he saw Raven.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy was hoping Raven didn't see him with her book; Raven really wasn't too keen on loaning her stuff to other people (especially if other people meant him).

"Well I saw your book and I thought… I could read a little, just to kill some time. And- " he said very nervously.

* * *

><p>"Wait! You knew how to read then?" asked very surprised Murdoc.<p>

"Wh- What do you mean _did I know how to read_?" asked Garfield very offended.

"No offense Dad, but you didn't seem like the brightest teenager back then." Paine said, trying to make it sound less offensive.

"I might've not been the brightest teenager, but that doesn't mean I didn't know how to read. Frankly, I'm really disappointed in you two." He looked at them as Murdoc hide his face in shame, Paine didn't real care. "Anyway… As I was saying…"

* * *

><p>"Well I saw your book and I thought… I could read a little, just to kill some time. And- " he said very nervously, before Raven interrupted him.<p>

"Wait, you know how to read?"

* * *

><p>Both Paine and Murdoc tried to hold their laughter as much as they could while Garfield tried to continue.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here, if you need it take it." He offered the book back to her.<p>

"You can keep it to kill time if you want." Neither Beast Boy nor Raven believed she had just said that.

"Really?"

"Yes, but make sure you take good care of it, it's one of my favorite books."

"Wow, thanks Rae! I'll take great care of it." He said excitedly.

"You better." She warned him and left. As she walked to her room she couldn't help feeling a little unease. On one hand she wanted to treat Beast Boy differently now, she wanted to trust him more. On the other hand, Beast Boy had proven to have a poor record when it came to acting responsibly. She went in her room convincing herself that this time nothing bad would happen.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was hooked on Raven's book. "Who knew books could be so interesting?" He took it to the coffee table in front of the couch and continued reading it from there. The book was almost an intro to Azarath culture or an Azarath for dummies. Not that it was simple (in fact, it was quite complicated), but the book started with a summary of Azarath's history, the general culture of the people and also talked about how to control the powers these people were born with. Beast Boy loved it because the author of this book, far from what you would think from and Azarathian (or whatever), clearly had a great sense of humor and explained himself in a very simple yet affective way. And that was only the first sixty pages; there were still almost two thousand pages to go! Beast Boy read for an hour and half straight, until Cyborg came in the living room.

"Good morning, little green dude. Ready to get your ass kicked at videogames?"

"Oh, bring it on." He said, completely forgetting about the book.

"Just give me a minute to make some breakfast." He put his breakfast on the coffee table, next to the book and they played for thirty minutes.

Raven decided to go back for her book. Cyborg was probably already awake and even if he hadn't, Beast Boy had probably already got bored with the book. She went to the living room but was ignored, instead she saw Beast Boy… dancing?

"Oh yeah!" Screamed Beast Boy as he got up and started dancing. "I won, I won. I'm the best, yeah the best." While dancing, he accidently bumped the coffee table which spilled all the milk and orange juice on Raven's book. Beast Boy screamed liked a little girl and panicked. He looked at Raven, hoping she would say something, but she didn't.

"I'm so sorry Raven." Said Beast Boy, but Raven didn't say anything. She turned around and left.

**Well, you could see THAT coming. I have a question for you guys: I was thinking how old should their kids be while their hearing this story? I thought Paine could be 15, Murdoc 12 and Lilith 5. What do you guys think?**


	4. The New Book

**Chapter 4! I feel like chapter three and four were kinda weak, especially compared to the rest. So, I thought I would upload it already and get it out of the way.**

Raven went straight to her room, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't follow her. She stayed in her room, trying to meditate… or to read, anything that would make her forget how angry she was at that moment. But nothing seemed to work, all she could think is about the things she wanted to scream at Beast Boy. "How could I have been so stupid." She kept saying to herself. That book was very special to her. Not for its contents, but because it had been one of the first books she had ever read about Azarath. After an hour, she decided that the only way for her to clear her mind was to go and yell at Beast Boy.

She went towards the living room with a lot of anger, thinking about the things she was going to tell him. As she got closer, a strange noise was coming from the living room. At first she couldn't tell what it was, as she got closer it sounded like a vacuum. She opened the door and saw Beast Boy on the couch with… a HAIR DRYER? That was what was making the noise, but what was he doing? She got closer, making sure she wasn't noticed, although that wasn't too difficult thanks to the noise the hair dryer was making, and stood right behind him. Beast Boy was trying to dry up the pages and was talking out loud to himself for some reason, but Raven couldn't tell what he was saying. There weren't many other things Raven preferred at that moment than to smack Beast Boy's back of the head. But, before she could prepare her arm, he turned off the hair dryer but kept talking.

"… and now you've done it! It's over; she's never going to trust you again." He said while touching the pages to see if they were already dry. He turned on the hair dryer again since they weren't completely dry yet.

Raven had second thoughts and decided to leave as though she hadn't been there at all. She went to her room thinking "He IS trying to fix things…" She tried convincing herself, but it didn't last long. "No! Beast Boy's always done stupid stuff and has always been sorry, but he keeps doing them. Well, sorry isn't going to be enough this time."

She spent the rest of the day in her room, only leaving to get something to eat. When she did, she saw that Beast Boy wasn't in the living room anymore and neither was her book. The next day arrived and she didn't have news about Beast Boy or her book. Which was weird because it was usually at this point when Beast Boy would come crawling for forgiveness. But she was still mad so she kept thinking "Good, that way he won't bother me." During the day, she bumped in to Robin.

"Raven, do you know what's happening to Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"Why, what do you mean?" She asked, even though she didn't really care.

"He's been in his room since yesterday morning and Beast Boy's never in one place for more than an hour except if he's in front of a TV. I went and asked him if everything was okay. He said he was fine but couldn't leave the room yet."

"He's probably still tired from the fight with Mumbo, give him a few hours." She said with basically no emotion.

However, the next day Beast Boy still hadn't left his room. Raven went furious towards his room. "What does he think: that he can just act like a little boy and stay in his room until I feel pity and forgive him?" She knocked on the door and said: "Beast Boy come out, we have to talk."

"Oh, hey Raven. Can't it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something." He said from his room.

"What?" She thought to herself. "He prefers to do whatever he's doing in there than to try and apologize to me?" Her anger was raising a lot. "That's it, I'm coming in whether you want me or not." Raven used her powers to go through the door as Beast Boy kept yelling "No Raven, don't!" As she went in, Beast Boy got up from his chair and went towards Raven to try and convince her to leave. For what she could tell Beast Boy had been writing something on his desk. She looked at Beast Boy, who seemed like he hadn't slept too much lately, and used her powers to move him away. She went towards the desk and saw her book and thousands sheets of papers, most of them had something written on them. She grabbed one and started reading it…

"This is a page from my book, and so is this one, and…" She finally realized it. "You've been rewriting the entire book?" She couldn't hide her surprise. The book was at least two pages long. "That's what you've been doing these last two days?"

Beast Boy, who honestly looked like crap, nodded. "I tried drying them up with a hair dryer but the pages were still sticky and some words had virtually disappeared so the only solution I saw was to write the whole thing." Beast Boy was trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

Raven didn't know what to do, or to say. She looked at the pages again, almost to confirm that it was real. Some sentences had blanks, but most of it was written and he only had thirty or so pages left to finish. Nobody had ever put so much effort for her in anything, let alone for a book. The book was special for her, but now she had an even MORE special book.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I know I've disappointed you… AGAIN! But maybe, you can give me another chance and…" He was cut off by a surprise hug by Raven.

"I forgive you Beast Boy." She said, although she didn't let go.

* * *

><p>"All alone… in your room…" Said Murdoc with a grin on his face.<p>

"We didn't kiss."

"DAAAAAD!" They both yelled at him.

"What? I was exhausted. I had barely slept or eaten anything in three days.

Garfield started laughing out loud. "Okay, okay. This time for real…" His expression changed from happy to shocked, or even fear. He was looking at the window that led outside and he saw Raven. She was coming back and still looked pissed. It had gotten really dark and was starting to rain. "Kids…"

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong dad?"

"I don't feel too good, I'm going for a walk, if you're mom comes by tell her I'll be back soon." He said very nervously. And with that, he got up, ran to Paine's room and opened the door. He jumped towards the open window that led to the backyard, he wasn't going to fit but he turned in to a cat and disappeared in to the night.

**Yeah, I know. I'm such a tease ;)**


	5. I Missed You

As Raven entered the house, she hung her jacket and looked for her husband, but instead saw Murdoc and Paine on the couch looking at her. She was wearing normal clothes; she rarely wore her superhero uniform anymore.

"What?" She said at her to kids that were still staring at her. "Where's your Dad?"

"Uh, he went for a walk." Paine answered quickly.

"And left you three all alone?"

"Well he only just left and said that he would be back soon." Murdoc lied.

Raven sighed as she tried to clear her mind. "What ARE you doing anyway?"

" Um- Uh… Watching TV" Answered Murdoc.

"The TV isn't on…" Said Raven.

"Dad was going to tell us before we went to bed how you two first kissed." Said Paine after slightly elbowing her brother.

"He… he said that?" Raven slightly blushed. They both nodded. "Well, I don't know when your father will be back and it's already pretty late. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear it."

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Asked Murdoc.

"Me?" Raven really didn't feel like telling that story right now, but she was too tired to argue about it. "*Sigh* Have you had dinner?" They both nodded. "Have you done your homework?" They nodded again. "And as soon as I finish the story you'll both go to bed? " They nodded a third time. "Fine…" She finally said and went to sit right between them.

"Oh, and skip the Titans East trip and the whole book fiasco, we already know about those." Said Murdoc. Raven didn't really know how they knew about that.

"Mmm… okay… Your father had been gone for about two weeks. He had been in Africa to visit a few friends he had ther and, even though he didn't know (and still doesn't), I really missed him in these two weeks. When he arrived, we threw him a 'Welcome Back' party, but I didn't really have a chance to talk with him. Until the next day…

* * *

><p>Raven woke up, as usual, at 6 AM. However, she didn't go to the roof, ever since Beast Boy had left she had started meditating and reading in the living room. She didn't usually do this because she would always be interrupted by Beast Boy and Cyborg. But without Beast Boy, Cyborg barely played any videogames and would only come in the living room for food; he spent most of his time now with the T-Car or training.<p>

She decided to go to the living room even though Beast Boy had returned, it was winter and it was starting to be too cold to go outside at those hours. Besides, the view of the sunrise in the living room was as beautiful as on the roof. She fixed herself a cup of tea and simply stared at the horizon for a few minutes.

It wasn't ALL good since Beast Boy had left. She had gained peace and quiet, but she had lost fun and entertainment. Even though Raven would never quite convince herself of it, she really needed Beast Boy around more than any other person. Because even Raven needed a bit of fun once in a while, as long as it didn't make her lose her powers.

She had been reading for an hour and a half when the doors behind her opened, it was Beast Boy.

"Oh, good morning Raven." He said with a smile.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing awake so early?"

"I don't know, I can't sleep. Probably jet lag…" He said while searching the kitchen drawers. "Raven, do you know if there's any coffee left?"

"Dammit, I knew I forgot to buy something."

"It's okay; I'll just go and buy some right now." He said as he turned around and headed towards the door. But before he left, Raven would say something that, to this date, both of them still don't know why she said it: "Wait Beast Boy, you want to go to a coffee shop I know? I'll buy"

Beast Boy turned around with his eyes wide open in shock, almost to confirm that it was in fact Raven who had just asked him.

"The two of us… in a coffee shop… having coffee?"

"I feel bad for not buying the coffee yesterday." She said. Truth was, Raven had missed Beast Boy jokes and nonsense and maybe even his smile…

Beast Boy raised his finger, almost like he wanted permission to ask a question (he still couldn't believe that Raven wanted to hang out with him), but he quickly lowered it down and just took the upgrade. "Sure!" he said.

They flew to Jump City downtown and went to the coffee shop that was next to the library Raven usually went to. At first, the situation was uncomfortable, lot of awkward silences. But eventually, they started talking about Beast Boy's trip, what he had done and what had happened while he was gone:

"… long story short: We defeated Slade for good this time." Said, as Raven finished her story.

"Wow, I can't believe he was still alive, and you're sure he did THAT to Robin?" He was cut off by Raven.

"Yeap."

"With a-"

"Yeap."

"He looked so normal yesterday, how's he doing?" He asked worried.

"He's better now, but for a whole week he looked pretty shocked." Raven answered.

As Beast Boy tried to avoid that image on his mind he remembered something: "Oh, I remembered something." He said, changing the subject, as he searched for something in his pocket. "I got you something from Africa, it reminds me of you."

He was still trying to pull it out of his pocket while Raven didn't know whether to be worried or to blush. He finally pulled out something that was round but was covered in a red handkerchief.

"Really? Thanks."

As Raven was going to grab it from his hands to see what it was, he put it back in his pocket.

"On second thought, I'll give it to you later." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Whatever…" She said with her monotone voice, although she was dying with curiosity.

They finished their coffee and headed out, but before going back to the tower, Raven wanted to go in to the library and get a few books. As Raven was getting her books, she saw that Beast Boy was actually getting one himself.

"The Count of Monte Cristo?" She asked surprised, that was actually a good book.

"Yeah… They showed the movie a week ago on TV, but I missed it because I was in Africa. So I thought I could read it instead."

She was surprised, impressed even. Sure the reason was a bit weak, but it's the thought that COUNTs. As they left, they decided to walk home on acCOUNT of all the books they were carrying (I'm sorry, no more COUNT jokes). They walked in front of a bowling alley and Beast Boy couldn't help himself.

"There's a bowling alley here?" He reacted like a little kid.

"Oh yeah, they built it while you were out- Wait, where are you going?" She asked as she saw him heading towards the bowling alley entrance.

"C'mon Raven, let's play a game."

"Sorry Beast Boy, I don't 'do' bowling." She said with her usual monotone voice, and her 'no-emotion' expression.

"Pleeeeeeease, I re-wrote you a book and went to a library with you." He was now on his knees pleading.

"*sigh* Just one game?" He nodded. "Fine…" Like a little boy he got up, with a smile on his face, grabbed her arm and went in.

As Raven put on those smelly shoes she thought: maybe this won't be so bad. Beast Boy had the first throw and would get a spare. Raven, however, would send both throws to the gutters. Beast Boy was trying not to laugh too loudly so it wouldn't hurt her feelings, but she heard it anyway.

"I told you I don't do bowling." She said annoyed at Beast Boy who was still laughing.

"Don't worry Rae, its normal not to do it right the first time. Just try and see how I do it." He said. She rolled her eyes as he obviously was joking around since he was showing off with a sort of fred flinstone ritual thingy before throwing the ball. However he didn't count his steps right as he clearly passed the line to the lane, and if you've ever gone bowling you'll know how slippery it is. He fell face first, with the ball still in his hand. Raven laughed out loud, she couldn't help it.

It was Raven's turn, however this time she used her powers and got nothing but strikes during the rest of the match. Even though Beast Boy didn't really accept it, she had won. They headed back to the tower; they wouldn't see each other until night time. Raven was on the roof meditating until Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here." Said Beast Boy as he was going to go back.

"No, its okay, I'm done anyway." She said.

Beast Boy went next to her and looked at the stars: "Back in Africa, I looked at the stars every night. They're so much more beautiful there. There's no pollution to ruin the view."

"You want to see them better? Follow me." She said as she flew in front of him, Beast Boy didn't ask, he just followed.

They landed on the top of the mountain that was near Jump City. "Cool." Is all that Beast Boy could say. They two of them were looking amazed at the stars.

"This is so sweet." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, they sure are beautiful."

"Yeah…" He said and, without even noticing, he looked at her. And before he could look away, she looked at him. And, again without noticing, they were getting closer to each other, and closer and closer and…

**Wow, you guys are going to kill me for ending the chapter like that!**


	6. And Closer

**Finally, chapter 6 is here. And I swear: No cliffhangers or other nonsense. Today we find out how did Beast Boy and Raven first kiss.**

And closer, and closer, and… all of the sudden… they both took a step back. I swear I don't know who did it before, they almost did it at the same time. Still looking at each other, Raven finally said with a nervous voice: "It's getting late… we should probably head back."

"Ye- Yeah, besides I have to get up early tomorrow…" He said also with a very nervous voice.

They flew back to the tower, with uncomfortable silence an all, wished each other good night and left to their rooms. Even though they didn't know, they were both lying in bed, staring at the ceiling as their thoughts made it impossible to sleep.

"I was about to kiss him/her, what was I thinking?" They both thought.

"I like Raven, a lot, but I don't know if all my feelings for Terra have gone." Beast Boy thought.

"I like Beast Boy, but I can't have a normal relationship without risking losing my powers." Thought Raven.

"If I hurt her because I don't have my mind made up, I would never forgive myself."

"If I lost my powers and put in dangers others because of a relationship, I would never forgive myself."

"As much as it may hurt me, I can never go out with him/her." They both reached to the same conclusion. After a few minutes they would both fall asleep, although one of them had to cry herself to sleep.

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up early and headed to a place he hadn't been for a while now. As he stared at the rock with the inscription that said: 'TERRA – A Teen Titan, A True Friend'; Beast boy couldn't help but feel like crap. He missed her, there was no denying it, but for how long was he supposed to hold on? He didn't want to let go, but life was happening while he waited.

He walked through the streets of Jump City with a sad expression on his face. You know Beast Boy is depressed when two hot blonde fan girls ask to hang out with them and he just says no. While walking he just thought of something, almost like his brain went *click*: "What am I doing? Am I really this stupid? This is Raven we're talking about. She's one of the most amazing girls I know, and I'm just gonna let her go like that? If I have the slightest chance with her I should go for it!"

He ran towards the tower hoping he wasn't too late to fix things. He finally reached Raven's room and knocked at her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Beast Boy. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"About what?" She asked, still inside her room.

"About yesterday, I made a mistake, I shouldn't have backed up, I should've kissed you, I…" He said nervously to the door in front of him until he was interrupted.

"Kiss? Backed up…? What are you talking about Beast Boy?"

"Yesterday night, remember…" He said really confused.

"First of all I don't remember anything about a kiss." She obviously was lying. "Second, if anybody backed up, it was me."

Beast Boy stood silent, he finally managed to say: "Oh… right… of course…" He left confused and disappointed.

Every single word Raven had said felt like little daggers stabbing her heart and stomach, but she knew there was no other way. Beast Boy would eventually forget about the whole thing, fall in love with somebody else and everything would be back to normal, but she would still be alone.

An hour or so had passed when somebody knocked at Raven's room door again.

"I don't want to talk Beast Boy" (have you noticed she says that a lot). To her surprise it wasn't Beast Boy who had knocked:

"Silly Raven, I am not Beast Boy. It is me, Starfire."

She went to open the door to see if it was really her, it was.

"Oh, hi Starfire, what do you want?"

"It is Saturday morning; we must follow our weekly tradition of mall shopping." For the last couple months, Raven had made a deal to go once a week to the mall if she never bothered her while she was meditating, reading or sleeping (AKA always).

"Mmm… Starfire, I hate to disappoint you. but it's Sunday morning."

"I know it is, but since the day of yesterday you weren't here I thought we must do it today. In fact, may I ask why you weren't at home yesterday morning?"

"Oh, sorry Starfire, I forgot. I went with Beast Boy for some coffee." Raven said. Starfire wasn't expecting that answer.

"You spent the whole morning with Beast Boy drinking the coffee?" She was both shocked and intrigued.

"No, we also went bowling… he made me." She said embarrassed.

Starfire's eyes glowed when she heard bowling, she had gone bowling a few times with Robin on some of their dates: "You also do the bowling? This is glorious; we must go the five of us sometime."

"No, no… I only did it once; I'm not doing it again. Besides, the only reason I won is because I cheated and used my powers."

Starfire's expression changed again from happy to shocked, something she just said wasn't right.

"It is strange, yes?" Starfire thought out loud.

"What is strange Starfire?"

"It is strange to see you use your powers for something like bowling; I've never seen you use your powers if it didn't involve the kicking of the bad guy's ass."

"Well Starfire, I…" She didn't finish the sentence, she just figured out something. Almost like something went *click* on her mind.

"That's right; I DID use my powers for something as normal and stupid as bowling." She thought as her heart kept beating faster and faster. "I was hanging out with one of my friends and using my powers. This means that if there had been an attack while we were bowling, I could have defended myself, and I WAS laughing out loud a few seconds before I used my powers (when Beast Boy tripped and fell)." She thought as her heat kept beaten faster and faster. "This means that, for some reason, that day with Beast Boy, I acted like I really am and I didn't lose my powers." And faster and faster. "This means… I can still have a normal life." This last part she couldn't avoid saying it out loud, even though Starfire didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Starfire, I have to go some place." She said as she ran towards the living room hoping she would find Beast Boy there.

This probably isn't such a big deal for you guys, but for Raven it was HUGE. For whatever reason she had a normal day (she laughed, she got angry… she even CRIED), but in no moment did her powers react strange or did she lose control of them; and if she could do it one day, maybe she could do it another and another…. She had been waiting this for so long; she could do whatever she wanted, and what she wanted now is to be with Beast Boy.

However, he wasn't in the living room, or the roof, or his room. Finally, when she had lost hope and was heading towards her room, she saw him, he was waiting in front of her room with a very serious face.

"Beast Boy, I…" She said but was quickly interrupted by Beast Boy who raised his hand for her to stop.

"Wait… I have to say something before." He said lowering his hand. "I'm too late." Raven thought to herself.

"Raven, I don't know what was going to happen, up on the mountain yesterday. And I don't know why I even doubted for a second whether I should kiss you or not. Because I really like you Raven. I mean, 'like' like you."

"Beast Boy…" She said less worried, but was still interrupted.

"Let me finished. I understand that someone like you wouldn't want to go out with someone like me but can we at least continue like that night had ever happened?

Raven was speechless.

"Because I can understand us not going out but, this last month I've met the most 'awesomest' Raven I've known since we met. And I don't want that to go away just for a stupid mistake."

They stood in front of each other. Raven was still speechless, until a smile appeared on her face. Beast Boy was waiting for an answer, but instead got a hug (you know, like that one episode). At first, Beast Boy was trying to make some sense out of everything, but soon gave up and just hugged her back.

"Oh, I almost forgot… AGAIN." He reached for his pocket and pulled out the red handkerchief.

Raven had forgotten about that, she grabbed it and opened the handkerchief to reveal some kind of jewelry she had never seen before. It was dark blue, except in the middle where it turned purple. Perfectly round and it shined like a diamond, it was beautiful, absolutely hypnotizing.

"What is it?" She asked as she stared at the beautiful rock.

"It doesn't have a name, at least in English. It's a type of stone that can only be found in the depths of Africa, only an ancient african tribe and I know of its existence. Actually, if they knew I had taken it they would probably kill me."

"Wow… that's so romantically stupid."

"Yeah well, I saw it and I just had to bring one to you." He said, blushing a bit.

"That's right, at the coffee shop you said that it reminded you of me, how exactly?" She said with a grin on her face.

"Um… well…" He got very nervous and red, and she got closer to him.

"Yes…?"

"Because… mm… its blue, your favorite color…" Now HE was getting closer as well. "And beautiful." And closer. "And unique…"

This time, Cyborg wasn't around to throw a stink bomb. This time, there was no stupid cliffhanger by the author of this fic. This time…

* * *

><p>"We actually kissed… for the first time." Raven said with a sweet smile as she finished telling the story to her kids.<p>

**THE END. Well actually, there should be an epilogue of some sort, where we would see how Garfield actually manages to get back home. But I thought I should put it on hold as I'm having second thoughts on my original idea. I think it might ruin the story :S**

**HOWEVER, I INVITE YOU ALL TO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT FAN FICS, BECAUSE THEY'RE GOING TO BE 'SEQUELS' (IF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT WAY) OF THIS ONE. STAY TOON TO SEE WHEN THEy EXPLAIN TO THEIR KIDS THEIR "FIRST FIGHT, GOING TO COLLEGE, MARRIGE… AND MORE, COMING SOON".**

**AND FINALLY… Thank you to anybody who has read and/or reviewed my first fanfic. Specially TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne and Titanfan45 who have reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**


	7. Epilogue

**Final chapter: epilogue**

_Raven's point of view:_

As Raven sent her kids to sleep after finishing her story, she couldn't help but have a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. The nostalgia of those wonderful years was very powerful for her. But as soon as she came back to the present, she remembered her argument with Garfield that she had had that day. Soon the warm, fuzzy feeling was gone; she sat on the couch and waited for her husband to come through the door. It was pouring outside so it wouldn't be long, or so she thought.

Half an hour had passed and Raven was starting to worry, he had been gone for quite a while now. 'Usually he doesn't take this long to apologize.' She thought, usually Garfield would go to the city and buy her seven blue roses (seven was her favorite number and blue her favorite color). It's true that they lived pretty far away from the city now, but he would transform in to a cheetah so it wouldn't take so long.

However this time argument had been more intense than usual. She called him but there was no answer. She went to the window to see if she could see something in the street, anything that would reassure her that he was okay.

As she looked out the window she happened to notice somebody in front of their door, which was to the right. He seemed to be just standing in front of the door and talking to himself. At first, Raven didn't know who it was, it was pouring too much, but she noticed the man's green skin 'Garfield?' She went to the door and opened and confirmed it, it was Garfield, with seven broken blue roses and soaking wet, he looked pathetically cute.

"Well?" She asked as she crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

_Garfield's point of view:_

It had been raining for an hour or so now. But luckily he had been able to go to the city, buy her the roses and come back, but this time he just stood in front of the door.

'Okay Garfield, if you want to survive this one you can't just go in and say: Sorry honey, what's for dinner? You have to do it right.'

He cleared his voice and said to the door: "Raven… I'm sorry for what happened before… Although, you have to admit, this time it was mostly your fault."

'What? I can't say that. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Okay let's try again.'

"I so so so so so sorry! I don't deserve. Please forgive me."

'I think that's too pathetic, even for me. Okay how about-'

But before he could finish, the door opened and revealed a pissed off Raven. However, Garfield didn't even notice 'Woooow...' He didn't know what it was, but it was like he had fallen in love again. Maybe seeing her in where it was warm while he was outside in the cold and wet just made her even more attractive, more 'necessary' for him.

"Well?" She said.

_Back to third person POV:_

He tried to think of something to say, but all he could say was: "I love you."

Raven raised her eyebrow and thought 'That's it?'

"I love you sooo much." Again, that's all he managed to say.

Usually this wouldn't be enough for a woman to forgive you (not that I would know, I'm just guessing), but in Raven's case it was. See, with her powers she could feel what other people felt, she knew when they were lying or being sincere. Not only was he not lying, he hadn't meant an 'I love you' like that since they first started going out. Before she decided to forgive him or not, Garfield said:

"Look Raven, to tell you the truth I don't even remember why we even argued. All I know is that there's nothing I prefer in this world than spending time with the kids and you during the day, and sleeping next to you at night." Again, she could tell he wasn't lying. Let me remind you that he's soaking wet, it's pouring and his carrying broken blue roses, how can Raven NOT forgive him. "Can I please come in?"

"Fine…" She said after thinking about it for a few seconds. "You can come in." She said as Garfield gave her the flowers and gave a kiss. He went towards the bathroom to dry up. Raven went to the living room and put the flowers in a vase. They looked horrible, the rain had pretty much ruined them, but it didn't matter. She later went to the kitchen and made some tea. Before it was done Garfield entered in the kitchen, he was drying his hair with a towel, and kissed her again.

"Are they sleeping?" Garfield asked, referring to their children.

She nodded and said: "They went to bed about an hour ago."

"I feel sorry, I was about to tell them a great story before I left… for a walk." He said nervously with a smile.

"And that story wouldn't be the one in which we first kissed, would it?" She said with a grin on her face.

"Haha, they told you?"

"Not only that, they made ME tell the story."

"Did you?" He asked, he didn't imagine Raven telling that story to their children.

She shook her head: "No. I made up a story where we kissed after going bowling."

"Bowling?" He said surprised. "And they believed that you went bowling?"

She nodded proudly.

"So you basically lied to our children."

"Well, it wasn't ALL a lie." She said while she touched her necklace with a blue/purple color, it was like the one Garfield had given to Raven in the story. Garfield didn't understand what she meant though.

When the tea was ready, they went to the living room; they sat down on the couch and stared at the rain outside from the window. Cuddling up and thinking how lucky they both were.

**THE END.**

**Please tell me what you've thought of the overall story, not just this chapter. And if you've liked this story, I recommend you its sequel, Our First Argument. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
